role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Iori-9
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Iori-9 '(イオリ-9'', Iori-9) is a M.U.G.E.N character and from The King of Fighters Memorial, a fanon King of Fighters game set in an alternate timeline that is somewhere between and after the Ash saga--where the infamous Gustab Munchausen takes revenge on Kyo and Iori for foiling his plans. Iori-9 is among his plans, along with his partner, Kyo-10. He is used by Gojiran. About Iori-9 After Gustab Munchausen's previous attempt on trying to channel Goenitz's soul into a young boy named Sinobu Amou, Gustab decides to take revenge on Kyo and Iori by building his own top secret organization to pursue his ultimate creation. Kyo-10 and Iori-9 are his main assets to achieve this. History Creation Through unknown means on how he gathered Kyo and Iori's DNA, Gustab's subordinates created armies of Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami clones so that the KOF cast was preoccupied. Among these clones Gustab created the most powerful ones out of the bunch--'''Kyo-10 '''and '''Iori-9. The two's sole purpose was to destroy Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami once and for all while also serving other plans. Iori-9 was created by replicating a random Iori clone's DNA, otherwise cloning another Iori clone. Because all Iori clone's Riot of the Blood states were erased and the texture of their flames were kept, so was Iori-9's. Iori-9's overall capabilities were augmented and stronger than all the Iori Yagami clones developed by Gustab. Iori-9 was also given a replica of Krizalid's suit which was altered to a dark purple to fit Iori-9's flame colors and him as a character. Iori-9's outfit also had replicated data of Krizalid's own special suit that allowed Iori-9's outfit to hold the suit's capabilities which were embedding the powers and skills of fighters fought in an intense battle into the suit. The reasoning for this was to advance Gustab's secret plan to transfer the battle data into his "ultimate creation". Almost all of Iori-9's memories of Iori were completely wiped out, except for Iori's fighting style, and was only made to serve Gustab personally, however he develops a strong hate for Iori Yagami. Release Iori-9 was simultaneously released with Kyo-10 as they were both prepared for combat. Iori-9 and Kyo-10's orders were to combat multiple fighters around the planet in order to obtain their powers and skills through the clone's special suits. This was achieved successfully as Iori-9 and Kyo-10's existence was made clear in the KOF world, which quickly reached Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami and angered them. This only further pleased Gustab to pursue his plans. As Gustab organized the latest KOF tournament, Iori-9 and Kyo-10 were assigned to be the opponents of the winners of the tournament. After an intense battle between Kyo and Iori's team, Team Japan wins. However, Kyo and Iori put their intense rivalry aside temporarily and resort to important matters, knowing the clones are behind the tournament. Kyo and Iori disbanded and joined forces, as they were transferred away in a beam of light. They arrived at Gustab's place, with Kyo and Iori speaking with Gustab. Before the two plan to attack him, they are suddenly encountered by Iori-9 and Kyo-10 who were waiting for them this whole time. Kyo is disgusted and angry seeing his clone, while Iori is furious, while being skeptical at how strong his fake really is. Iori-9 and Kyo-10 take off their coats, as Iori-9 prepares to destroy his enemy. They both take off their coats and prepare for combat. In an extensive and very challenging fight, Kyo and Iori manage to win against their fakes by using their full power which knocks them out easily, as to which Iori-9 and Kyo-10 do not have enough stamina to fight any longer and are very badly injured. Iori-9 and Kyo-10 lay down unconscious, as the battle between Gustab, Kyo and Iori unfolds. Survival Iori-9 and Kyo-10 manage to survive, as it has been said Gustab was pleased with the fight even if Iori-9 and Kyo-10 didn't manage to destroy the original fire users. It's revealed the powers and skills of Kyo and Iori managed to go into their suits, serving as finished battle data for Gustab to pursue his "ultimate creation". Second KOFM Tournament A year later, Iori-9 and Kyo-10 have been completely brainwashed by an unknown force, who outright killed Gustab and his right-hand man, Psyqhical. Iori-9 and Kyo-10 are tasked by this unknown force to oppose the winners of the tournament, who are Team Japan once more. Kyo and Iori disband, teleporting away to meet Iori-9 and Kyo-10 to combat them. After an extensive rematch, Kyo and Iori win more easily this time due to their experience, as Iori-9 and Kyo-10 lose the battle and are laid unconscious once more while Kyo and Iori advance. Their fate remains unknown after their new superior was defeated by Kyo and Iori. Appearance Iori-9's looks mostly exactly like the original Iori, as his skin and hair color remain the same as Iori's own. However, a unique and very menacing feature of Iori-9 that distinguishes himself from many Iori clones is his eyes. His eyes are pure black with red irises, with two black scars intersecting between both his eyes, giving his eyes a demonic appearance. Iori-9's coat is a replica of Krizalid's own that has been recolored to brown. His special suit allows itself to feed the powers and skills of fighter's into itself. The torso and sleeves of Iori-9's outfit has brightened to a medium blue to further distinguish himself from Iori. Personality Iori-9 has a more serious attitude compared to the original, although his personality is naturally similar to Iori's, but seemingly with an even more serious and direct tone than his original's. He does not care about ending violence or the irrelevance of it, as he is very willing to cause as much violence as possible in order to succeed in his tasks. Iori-9 is not cold, blunt or rude to anyone in the fashion Iori is. While he is not interested in making friends or enemies other than Gustab and his partner, he does show investment to appeal to his own goals, as his goals are to please Gustab. He has a deep sated hate for the original Iori Yagami, having a strong desire to destroy him, and does not hate Kyo Kusanagi as much as he hates Iori. Iori-9 possesses none of Iori's memories other (other than the Yasakani fighting style), and like Kyo-10, he does not know or realize, but is not in any way interested in the fact he's a clone as he's more interested in pleasing Gustab. After he and Kyo-10 are brainwashed, he is very loyal and dedicated once again to his superior and his personality remains the same. Abilities |-|Iori-9= Iori-9 *'Yasakani Fighting Style' - Because he possesses Iori's memories of the Yasakani fighting style, he keeps this. *'Kenpo' - Because he possesses Iori's memories of Kenpo, he keeps this. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Iori-9's fighting style consists of a fast, brutal and clever fighting style by mixing the Yasakani fighting style and custom moves of his own. His moves are somewhat vastly different from Iori's own, adding mix-ups and changes to the Yasakani fighting style. He relies slightly more on pure power than his flames or other powers, although he has no problem whatsoever incorporating them into his fighting style. *'Supernatural Strength' - Stronger than Iori, he is able to lift massive vehicles. *'Enhanced Speed' - Iori-9 is faster than the original Iori is, although not fast enough to be considered supernatural speed. **'Brief Supernatural Speed' - Iori-9 can flash and travel at the speed of sound for a brief time. *'Razor Hand' - Iori-9's hands are naturally applied with so much force that he can stab, slash or use them as weapons. *'Enhanced Orochi Pyrokinesis' - Iori-9 has full control, complete power and mastery over the Orochi flame. His fire is significantly more powerful than Iori's own, and is very skilled with. It is noted by Iori's theory that all Iori clones who do not possess an Orochi state do not have genuine Orochi flames, so this applies to him. *'Aerokinesis' - Iori-9 has full control over wind. *'Slash Projection' - Iori-9 can project slashing effects of bladed weapons out of thin air. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Lawful Evil Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Clones